The present invention relates to headlights for vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight with a reflector adjustably mounted on a holder and provided with an adjusting device.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat No. 5,068,769. The adjusting device for adjusting the reflector which is arranged displaceably on the holder is provided in this reference with an adjusting screw. The adjusting screw is rotatably arranged on the holder but is not displaceable in direction of its longitudinal axis. Moreover, the headlight has an indicating device with an indicating element which is screwed on a threaded shaft of the adjusting screw and guided non-displaceably. The indicating element indicates a deviation of the adjustment of the reflector from a prescribed deviation. A scale is arranged on the outer side of the holder as a part of the indicating device, and the indicating element is provided with a marking cooperating with the scale. During mounting of the headlight the reflector is brought to its prescribed adjusted position, and in this adjusted position the indicating element and the scale are adjusted relative to one another to indicate the prescribed adjustment of the reflector. In order to allow this operation, the scale is movable on the holder in direction of the longitudinal axis of the adjusting screw and fixable by a clamping screw after the obtained adjustment. Alternatively, the indicating element can be composed of two parts and include one part which is screwable on the threaded shaft and another part which is fixable on it after the obtained adjustment by a clamping screw. Both embodiments lead to high manufacturing costs of the headlight, since additionally the clamping screws for fixing the scale or the indicating element are needed after the obtained adjustment. Also, the mounting of the clamping screws and their tightening requires a certain time, which naturally must be avoided in the interests of an efficient mounting.